Melodies of Life (Bài hát)
"Melodies of Life" là ca khúc chủ đề của Final Fantasy IX. Bài hát được sáng tác bởi Nobuo Uematsu và được biểu diễn bởi Emiko Shiratori trong cả hai phiên bản tiếng Anh và tiếng Nhật. "Over the Hills" is Final Fantasy IX's main theme, and is an arrangement of the central melody of "Melodies of Life". The melody is featured in many instances throughout the game, mostly in scenes involving Zidane and Dagger or in Madain Sari. In the game, Melodies of Life was also dubbed "Our song" by Zidane after he catches Dagger singing in Madain Sari. In the ending sequence of the game the song is mentioned again, although it does not say which of the two said it. Lyrics (Japanese Version) Lyrics (English Version) Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark, For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart, To weave by picking up the pieces that remain, Melodies of life - love's lost refrain Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told? Let them ring out loud till they unfold In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond So far and away, see the birds as it flies by Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings In your dearest memories, Do you remember loving me? Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind? A voice from the past, joining yours and mine Adding up the layers of harmony And so it goes, on and on Melodies of life, To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on If I should leave this lonely world behind, Your voice will still remember our melody Now I know we'll carry on Melodies of life, Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, As long as we remember Sheet music Image:Melodiesoflife01.png| Image:Melodiesoflife02.png| Image:Melodiesoflife03.png| Image:Melodiesoflife04.png| Image:Melodiesoflife05.png| Image:Melodiesoflife06.png| Image:Melodiesoflife07.png| Image:Melodiesoflife08.png| Image:Melodiesoflife09.png| Image:Melodiesoflife10.png| Image:Melodiesoflife11.png| Other Versions ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon ~Labyrinth of Forgotten Time~ Original Soundtrack This track is used as a theme in this game, renamed "Fragment of Memory". Rearranged for the game by Juzo Takahashi, it was released in the game's soundtrack in 2008. Guitar Solo Final Fantasy Official Best Collection A classical guitar arrangement of "Melodies of Life" was featured in this album. Distant Worlds II: more music from Final Fantasy ''Melodies of Life is featured in this orchestral concert recording - named A Place to Call Home - Melodies of Life - and is sung by American singer Susan Calloway. External Links *GeekyCoder's Videos for Melodies Of Life *A notable fan arrangement of "Melodies of Life" by Kate Covington Thể_loại:Final Fantasy IX Thể_loại:Âm nhạc